


Игра в слова

by Lahaine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Family Feels, Friendship, Gen, Secrets, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahaine/pseuds/Lahaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Я придумала игру, специальную игру для людей, которые любят друг друга и  всецело доверяют, - сказала мама и улыбнулась краешком губ, - я говорю тебе ключевое слово и рассказываю, связанную с ним историю, а ты, если услышишь его, обещаешь, что поступишь по-моему, даже если тебе это не слишком понравится. Хорошо?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Игра в слова

**Author's Note:**

> Небечено снова. Снова сплошная мозаика, а не сюжет.  
> Джен, хотя кто-то заметит легкий броманс.  
> Стресс от третьего сезона, снующих Альф и страдающей Коры автор снимает как-то так.

***  
\- Я придумала игру, специальную игру для людей, которые любят друг друга и всецело доверяют, - сказала мама и улыбнулась краешком губ, - я говорю тебе ключевое слово и рассказываю, связанную с ним историю, а ты, если услышишь его, обещаешь, что поступишь по-моему, даже если тебе это не слишком понравится. Хорошо?

\- Хорошо, - серьезно кивнул Стайлз, забираясь к ней на кровать. На больничных кроватях было чертовски неудобно сидеть, но он привык.

\- Груши. Мое первое "загадочное слово" - груши.

***

Летом во время каникул в колледже отец подрабатывал тем, что охранял огромный фруктовый сад. Охранять его было особенно не от кого, кроме местных детишек, воровавших яблоки после школы. Детям нравилось дразнить молодого сторожа, проскальзывая у него под носом, Джон Стилински отрабатывал навыки погони и всегда отпускал наглецов, проведя воспитательную беседу.

Эмме Джонс было семнадцать и она очень быстро бегала. Язык о девчонки был подвешен так, что она бы довела и святого. Эмма скакала между деревьями, точно была косулей, заливисто смеялась и хлопала в ладоши от восторга погони. Джон никогда не мог догнать ее, пока однажды Эмма не поддалась, упала в траву и громко рассмеялась. 

\- Хочешь грушу? - спросила она, вытягивая перед собой раскрытую ладонь с маленькой, еще зеленой грушей. Глаза у нее были карие, смотрящие открыто и доверчиво. И Джон пропал. Кажется, на всю жизнь. 

 

***  
Лидия не хочет никуда идти. Она напугана. Она устала. Она не понимает, что говорит Стайлз. 

\- Послушай меня, - просит он, - только ты можешь помочь Джексону. Лидия!

\- Вы все сошли с ума. Не подходи! Я сейчас успокоюсь, выпью чай...

\- Ты можешь его спасти! - повторяет упрямый мальчишка. Лидия иногда не понимает, как она вообще его терпит. Он же точно не в своем уме. 

\- С Джексоном все будет хорошо без меня и...

\- Клубника. 

Лидия моргает и замолкает. Десять, девять, восемь, семь...

\- Хорошо, куда я должна ехать?

 

***  
Это был ее тринадцатый день рождения. Мать вышла во двор, чтобы выгнать машину из гаража, оставив младшую сестру с ней и Стайлзом, зашедшим занести подарок. Энджи было всего три года и она постоянно плакала, поэтому чаще всего Лидия предпочитала делать вид, что ее нет вовсе. 

Энджи забралась на стол дотянулась до миски с клубникой и Лидия уже собралась отчитать ее, как девочка начала краснеть и задыхаться. 

\- Что, что с ней... - Лидс выдохнула и закричала, - мама! Маааа-ма!

\- Анафилактический шок, она аллергик, я такое видел, - быстро сказал Стайлз, - у нее есть инжекторы? В холодильнике, может быть?

\- Да, в холодильни-ке, - махнула Лидия, придерживая малышку. - Энджи, пожалуйста, дыши. 

Девочка молча плакала, пока Стайлз не вернулся и, убрав руку Лидии, вогнал инжектор в плечо ее сестры. Через полминуты девочка перестала плакать, только смотрела на них огромными глазами. 

\- Ей лучше? - переспросила Лидия.

\- Ей нужно в больницу, давай, найдем твою маму. 

Лидия никому не говорила потом, но иногда ее мутило от взгляда на клубнику. 

 

***  
\- Лиса, - одними губами шепчет Стайлз, но Эллисон понимает его. 

\- Ты с ума сошел, - также отвечает она, расстегивая одну из бесконечных застежек на своей куртке. Передает ему пистолет. - Надеюсь, ты уверен на сто двадцать процентов. 

\- На сто двадцать пять, - он сжимает ее пальцы на рукоятке, потом они вместе разворачиваются и спускаются по ступенькам. - Я отвлеку внимание, а ты - стреляешь. Попробуй попасть в шею с первого раза, это его обездвижит, но не убьет. Если промахнешься, я превращусь в котлетку.

\- Постарайся не превратиться в котлетку. Скотт не простит мне. 

 

После смерти матери, после расставания со Скоттом, после всего, что Эллисон пришлось пережить, она отправилась отдыхать в Париж. В этом была уверена даже Лидия. Париж был бы прекрасен, но, сев в машину, она не поехала в аэропорт. Она свернула на шоссе, ведущее на север и ехала без остановок, пока не добралась до небольшого городка на окраине Вашингтона, где располагалась психиатрическая клиника. 

Нет, конечно, заведение рекламировалась, как комфортабельный пансионат для тех, кто устал от суеты или пережил нервный срыв, но Эллисон никогда не тешила себя иллюзиями. Ей отчаянно хотелось начать доверять себе самой снова. 

Она остановилась у ворот и достала визитку, которую передал ей Стайлз. 

\- К кому вы, мисс? - спросил охранник, наклонившись к ее окну.

\- К доктору Ричмонду, моя фамилия - Арджент.

\- Что ж, добро пожаловать, мисс Арджент. Парковка справа, выбирайте любое свободное место. 

"Ты смотрела "Прерванную жизнь"? - спросил ее Стайлз перед отъездом, - иногда, единственная возможность исцелиться, это сойти с ума.

\- Если я Сюзанна, то ты Лиса, - она пихнула его в бок, - хей, а ты и, правда, Лиса.

\- Если я хоть вполовину крут, как Анджелина Джоли, я согласен быть Лисой".

 

***  
"Сириус", - гласит входящее сообщение.

Стайлз откидывается на кресло в автомобиле и дышит глубоко, бьет раскрытой ладонью о руль:

\- Это было мое "загадочное слово", чувак. Мое!

\- Что? - спрашивает у него Айзек. Дерек молчит. 

\- Скотт нам поможет. Он в курсе плана, - поясняет Стайлз, запихивая телефон в карман. Его лучший друг, связавшийся со стаей Альф, делает ужасные глупости, но на сомнения и переживая у них никогда не было времени. 

\- Откуда ты это знаешь? 

\- Ты когда-нибудь играл в "загадочные слова"?

 

***  
Когда вышел третий фильм о «Гарри Поттере», Стайлз отправился смотреть его со Скоттом и Мелиссой. К тому времени он уже успел прочесть все книги, а Скотт – нет. 

\- Тебе не понравилось? – спросил Стайлз друга, сам он был в восторге, а потому никак не мог разгадать, почему Скотт недоволен. Они остановились купить мороженное по дороге домой.

\- Как они могли поверить, что Сириус их предал? Так легко поверить? – воскликнул Скотт. – Как Люпин поверил? Не поговорил с ним, не хотел его слушать.

\- Наверно, он испугался того, что может услышать, что его друг отказался от него. Это же очень страшно, когда тебя предает кто-то близкий. 

\- Помнишь, ты рассказывал мне про «загадочные слова»? 

\- Ага, помню. Только я играю в эту игру с мамой.

\- Если я вдруг когда-то не дам тебе возможности оправдаться, если не выслушаю тебя, напомни мне об этом, хорошо? 

\- Отлично, чувак, нашим первым «загадочным словом» будет «Сириус». Как тебе?

 

***  
\- Значит, оборотни? – обманчиво спокойно говорит отец. Подлинное спокойствие закончилось где-то с приходом черного друида и стаи Альф. – Оборотни, Стайлз. Хейлы. Как ты мог молчать так долго? 

\- Пап.... мне надо...

\- И с этой... господи, да что она вообще такое? И Мелисса... она вас покрывала? Она знала, а я нет! Ты лгал мне!

\- Я не хотел!

\- Все это время...

\- Пап. Так было нужно.

\- Не хочу знать, ладно. Просто не хочу. 

\- Лагерь бойскаутов, - скороговоркой произносит Стайлз. 

\- Что? 

\- Это было мамино слово, она отдала его мне. 

\- Господи, Стайлз... – Джон закрывает глаза и садится за стол. – Ладно, мы поговорим позже. Ты можешь отдохнуть. Или пойти... куда ты там собирался?

\- К Скотту.

\- На самом деле?

\- На самом деле. Нужно придумать, что делать... делать с тем, что... как все сложилось. Я даже не могу об этом говорить, хочу, но не могу, потому что у меня атрофировалась способность говорить об этом вслух, пап. Но я научусь заново, хорошо? 

\- Мне просто жаль, что я не мог быть с тобой все это время, Стайлз, что я не мог тебя защитить. 

\- Мне тоже, - вздыхает Стайлз, - а что значит – этот лагерь? Я никогда не спрашивал, но...

\- Я как-нибудь тебе расскажу. Мы сядем и будем говорить, долго говорить, сын. Так что, у тебя есть время подготовиться. И даже не думай сбежать, если будет нужно, я посажу тебя в камеру.

\- Ерунда, я уже знаю, как оттуда сбежать. Упс... я не говорил этого. Не говорил! Мне пора уходить. Пока, пап!

 

***  
\- Я слышал, ты играешь в «загадочные слова».

\- Дерек подходит совершенно бесшумно, отчего Стайлз вздрагивает и оборачивается, смотрит снизу вверх. Хочется прямо потрясти несносного оборотня за отвороты куртки, но их силы несоизмеримы. Разве что – дождаться лунного затмения. 

\- Я слышал, это не запрещено законом в штате Калифорния, - нервно откликается парень, отворачивается, возвращаясь к изучению ритуального дерева, послужившего местом стольких смертей. 

\- И в чем смысл?

Стайлз пожимает плечами:

\- Если ты любишь кого-то, доверяешь ему, тогда ты, таким образом, отдаешь ему тайный ключик, на всякий случай. Оставляешь возможность попросить прощения. Или оставить пожелание. Это моя мама придумала. Она была умной.

\- И каким было ее «загадочное слово»? - Дерек слушает, на самом деле, он прекрасно умеет слушать. Это подкупает. 

\- О, у нее было много слов. Например, «груши», «груши» означали – «не грусти». Я не должен был грустить после ее смерти, она не хотела. 

Дерек кивает, будто понимает. Есть вероятность, что он понимает лучше других.  
\- Цепь. 

\- Цепь? Ок, но... о, ты предлагаешь мне свое слово? Хочешь сказать, у нас есть история... ну конечно же есть. Значит ты...

\- Если ты захочешь уйти, а я попрошу тебя остаться. Безоговорочно, если я правильно помню правила этой игры?

\- Безоговорочно, - соглашается Стайлз. – Хей, может обнимемся? Раз уж..

\- Мы не станем лучшими друзьями. И нет, ты не можешь есть чипсы у меня на диване. 

\- Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что ты зануда? 

\- Да, все. 

 

***  
К четвертому их с Дереком общему "загадочному слову" Стайлз перестает считать это игрой. Он и так сделает все, что тот попросит. Даже если ему не слишком понравится.  
Возможно, мама знала об этом с самого начала, ведь игры нужны лишь для того, чтобы отточить навыки, необходимые в реальной жизни.


End file.
